Mega Man Issue 2 (Archie Comics)
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue Mega Man #2 is the second issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released on June 2011. Publisher's Summary Rock was just a simple helper-robot. Now he's the world-saving Mega Man! Armed with only his Mega Buster, can Mega Man face down the Robot Masters? More importantly, can he face his own reservations about fighting his own kind? Story Let the Games Begin! Part Two: Weapons Get! Leaving off where the previous issue left off, two soldiers discuss their next course of action. As HQ had not responded their attempts to contact them, the soldiers are forced to wait until they figure out how to handle the Robot Masters. However, due to witnessing the destructive extent of their rampage, they're doubtful there is any chance at stopping either them or Dr. Wily, feeling that only a miracle could help them defeat them. At these words, they witnessed a flash of light: Mega Man is teleported to the downtown area of the city. The two soldiers express fear of Mega Man, believing him to be another one of the Robot Masters, debating on whether or not to attack him, while they overhear him talking to Dr. Light on the radio inside his helmet. Mega Man expresses shock at the devastation within the city and questions why Wily would steal the Robot Masters and have them cause destruction. Dr. Light responded that it was because Wily was a selfish man with petty thoughts, and told him its best that they stop the Robot Master's first. Dr. Light then suggests that Mega Man fight Bomb Man first, due to having analyzed the blueprints and deducing that Bomb Man has the best chance of being beaten by Mega Man in his current state. Mega Man, however, was reluctant to fight him due to being nervous about having to fight, although he apologizes when he complained. The two soldiers also overheard that he was going to fight Bomb Man, although they got into a hushed argument as to whether that meant Mega Man was on their side or not. Light then mentioned he'll be on-line if he needs suppoort. Mega Man then encounters the two soldiers, and informs them he'll help stop the Robot Masters before departing. He then encountered several fleas, failed crop production robots that Dr. Wily had gotten wholesale and reprogrammed as weapons. Mega Man then was forced to fight the harrassing flea robots as Light reluctantly informed him he may have to destroy some, until he was ambushed by a shadowy figure. Light believes it to be Blues and is shocked that it might be allied with Dr. Wily. Mega Man then asks whether Light knew the robot and whether he should fight it. However, Light then realizes it was a Sniper Joe and tells Mega Man to evade conflict with it, as well as mentally asking himself how Wily was able to get a Sniper Joe. He then informed him that Bomb Man was close to Mega Man's position, specifically at an excavation site to the east of the blue bomber. Roll, having overheard Light's exclamation, asked Light who Blues was, although Light told her it wasn't important at the moment and they should worry about helping her brother. Mega Man eventually encountered Bomb Man and defeated. Mega Man then apologized to Bomb Man and proceeded, under Light's suggestions, to interface with the comatose Robot Master to gain his Special Weapon, the Hyper Bombs, with Light explaining the functions of his copy attack ability. He is then teleported to Guts Man and realizes that he has to use bombs to win. He does and gains the Super Arm power. With each weapon and victory, Rock is becoming more sad, which both Dr. Light and Roll pick up on. When asked, Dr. Light says that it's because Mega Man is going against his nature to help and is defeating the reprogrammed robots instead. In his "pun-derful" battle against Cut Man, Roll talks to Mega Man over the headset and tells him that he's helping, not hurting, and his sacrificing everything for the world is good, not bad. Feeling better, Rock defeats Cut Man and obtains the Rolling Cutter. Short Circuits Cut Man is a little disappointed when he finds himself being used by Dr. Wily for pruning bushes, snipping ribbons, and trimming Dr. Wily's sideburns. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Dr. Wily Robot Masters (in order of appearance) *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Cut Man Enemies/Bosses (in order of appearance) *Flea (debut) *Sniper Joe (debut) *Mettaur *Bunby Top DX *Picket Man (debut) *Suzy (debut) Cameos (in order of appearance) *Unknown Soldier 1P *Unknown Soldier 2P *Li Locations (in order of appearance) *Mega City (debut) *Light Labs *Excavation site (debut) *Quarry (debut) *Old facility (debut) Weapons/Items (in order of appearance) *Mega Buster *Hyper Bomb *Super Arm *Rolling Cutter Gallery MegaManArchieC002V.png|Variant cover Samples MegaManArchieC002-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC002-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC002-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC002-4.jpg|Page #4 See also *Mega Man 1: Let the Games Begin! Category:Archie Comics issues